


The Light in the Dark

by 10dragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/M, Gay Male Character, Heartache, Justice, Law Enforcement, M/M, Other, Punk, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10dragon/pseuds/10dragon
Summary: My original story. Tristan's life is interrupted by a girl. A Girl who just said "Hi" in class. What will become of him and his life? What secrets is this Girl hidding? Will Tristan be rid of his past?





	1. Prologue

The room was cold and dark. There were no windows and the door was locked. A boy, curled into a ball, sat in the corner. He didn't understand what was happening, only that if that door opened, he would ended up in pain. He silently prayed that it would never open again. Suddenly the door unlocked and the knob turned. He panicked trying to crawl farther into the corner, but to no avail. “Time for another shot” Came a voice. Suddenly his eyes opened and he was in his dorm room. He looked over at the alarm clock, noticing the time was an hour before he had to wake up. “Just a dream…” He murmured. He fell back into his pillow and looked at his phone, a texted from Leo popped up “Tristin you bastard you're missing this killer party!” That was sent 6 hours ago. Tristin sat back up at stretched, running his hands in his hair. “Time to get up” He yawned as he headed to the shower to start his day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristen meets Alix, hmmmmmmmm

I was sitting class when it happened. When I met her. I had noticed her a few time looking back at me from her set. But she never came to talking to me at all. She seemed nice, I just had no real interest. I wasn't interested in anyone. But then… she talked to me. “Hi” she said. I stared dumbfounded at her. “Can I get some help with this case file? Its stumping me.” She said smiling at me. I just stared like an idiot not knowing what to say. Not once in my life talk to like she was. Yeah I talked to girl but mostly they were trying to get into my pants. “Hello? Tristan?” she called I snapped out of it and nodded. Motioning to the seat next to me. “Sure” I said carefully. She sat next to me, smiling. She was cute but she had an aura around her the was slightly off putting. “Alix!!” Came a harsh voice. I looked down to see a blond girl who i think was Cleo?? “You supposed to be helping me with my homework!” Cleo barked. Alix tensed next to me. “Al-alright…” She started to get up, I stopped her. “Sorry but she’s helping me.” I said with a smug look. Cleo scoffed. “ Who would help you?” She snapped her fingers and Alix flinched. “I don't know someone who isn't a fucking daddy girl who gets thro school by making others do her work?” I smirk at her face agape. “ Why you litt-” “CLEO!!” Came the professor's voice. “Please if you don't want ot learn then leave.” I watched as she got up and huffed out of the door. “Thank you.” Came Alixs voice. “No problem…” I said smiling at her. I had no idea why i did that, but i couldn't just leave her in the grasps of that bitch. Alix looked back at the door and sighed. “Why is law school so difficult…” She murmured. “Because they make money off the amount of coffee everyone drinks.” I said. Alix giggled at my joke and i smiled at her as she went back to writing in her note book. She asked me the occasional question and talked in between breaks. When class was over she got up and looked at me, a smile on her face. “ Wanna… umm get coffee sometime?” She asked me shyly. I sat there, staring at her. A girl, A girl asked me on a date!! I think… “ Su-sure.” i stammered out, as i stood. “Im free now if you... “ She nodded and walked past me. When she got to the door she looked back at me. “You coming?” She asked. “Oh uh yes.” I said quickly and walked up and stood next to her. I noticed she was shorter then me. I thought it was kinda cute. I snapped out of my trance when she took my hand and pulled me out to the commons of the college. A genuine smile spread across my face as I followed her out.


End file.
